


How many brownies are too many brownies?

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Obidei family fluff [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deidara and Obito are husbands, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sekki as obidei child, Sekki is so cute I can't, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, obidei family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Obito, Deidara and Sekki return home after dining out and shopping.
Relationships: Deidara & Sekki & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obidei family fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	How many brownies are too many brownies?

Obito looks at Sekki through the rear-view mirror. His son just popped another brownie in his mouth. For a moment he watches him chew, his puffy cheeks and frown fixed on the screen of the hanheld console.

"Don't you think you already ate too many?" Sekki doesn't answer. "Hey."

"Mmm!" He answers with his mouth full.

"How many brownies are too many brownies?" Deidara asks.

Obito turns to him.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't have left him have the whole box," he whispers.

Deidara pulls up behind the line of cars at the red light.

"Why not? He's had dinner already," he replies.

"He's going to get sick. Also they are bad for the teeth. He is starting to shed his milk teeth, he should take more care of them."

"You don't want him to end up getting fillings on all his teeth like you did, huh?" Deidara laughs.

"Do you know how expensive dentists are? You just have to see mine's car, if you sell it you could buy ten like this one.” Obito pouts, staring at the road. "No wonder he can afford it after having me as a customer. I don't want it to be the same with Sekki."

"You would have eaten them all already and licked the crumbs out of the box."

"Mayve when I was his age," Obito defends himself.

"And now too, hm," he replies, looking at him with a smile. Obito sighs, not wanting to admit he's right.

"I just don't want to spoil him," he says finally. "Although I suppose spoiling him a little is fine. In the parenting books Kakashi gave me it says..."

"Those ones about dog training?" Deidara snorts.

"No, the ones about human children. It says that we spoil ourselves from time to time and everything is fine."

"Yeah, that's true." Deidara twists his neck back. "Sekki!"

"I'm sorry dad! I can't talk now!"

"Don't eat them all, leave some for me!"

Deidara reaches back and gropes for the box. The car behind him honks.

"Dei, it's green already," Obito says.

Deidara doesn't move until he gets a brownie out of the box.

"Yeah, I was looking for a big one," he says.

Several cars honk. Deidara pops the brownie into his mouth and honks back for five seconds before driving off.

Obito watches Deidara eat. The idea of having a second desert sounds appealing. He'll brush his teeth and floss and all that later.

"You made me want one too." Obito turns back as Deidara laughs. "Actually, I better take them all."

"Hey!" Sekki exclaims.

"You've had enough. You'll have sore tummy if you keep eating, ”Obito responds. 

"And now I can't complete this quest! It's impossible!" His son complains.

"I'll help you later, or Papa Dei."

Through the rear-view mirror, Obito sees him shaking his head.

"I'm gonna do it myself!"

Deidara and Obito look at each other and both smile.

"Show them who's boss, hm."

Obito remembers the part of the book where he says one has to spoil oneself more often and eats another brownie.

"Pass one," Deidara says and Obito takes one of the two brownies left and brings it to his mouth.

"Open up," he croons.

Deidara eats it as he drives.

Twenty minutes later, they're parked outside the house. Obito gets out of the car and opens the boot. As he takes two grocery bags he suddenly realizes how quiet everything is.

"Sekki come on, turn that off and help me with this."

Still inside, Deidara spins and puts a finger to his lips.

"Shhh."

Obito looks inside and smiles when he sees Sekki asleep in the back seat.

"I guess it's my turn to carry the bags, hm," Deidara whispers. "I don't know how you do it not to wake him up."

"Natural talent," Obito replies, carefully opening the back door.

Deidara runs to open the door for them while he takes Sekki and carries him on his shoulder.

"I saved you the last brownie," Obito mumbles, setting him down on his bed.

Then he throws a blanket over him, leaves a kiss on his forehead and tiptoes out of the room.


End file.
